


I

by auroranavaar



Series: Catcher In The Rye [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy issues lolzor, F/M, Shakespeare, pls dont get triggered, rex orange county, theres mentions of "daddy, you just meet the characters and get a lil spook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroranavaar/pseuds/auroranavaar
Summary: D.D. began to smile softly into the kiss, later turning it into a contagious giggle between herself and Peter.“That stays between us.”In an AU where Peter is about to go off to college, a girl by the name D.D. invites him to spend time with her outside of school for the first and last time before the two head off for college. In that night, Peter learns that the quiet, studious, bookish girl he thought he knew was something completely different than he had originally thought. The two eight-teen year old kids have a bit of fun before their last week of school.





	I

**Author's Note:**

> I've poured my blood, sweat, and tears into this pls enjoy
> 
> Join the best Discord server for some great times & updates on this ;)  
> MCU Discord -> https://discord.gg/ehKG8UR
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for some rockin' MCU/Study&Shakespearean stuff ;)  
> MCU/Multi-Fandom -> overlyfriedshrimp.tumblr.com  
> Studyblr/Shakespeare -> shakespeareanshrimp.tumblr.com

Minutes turned to hours, hours into days, days into weeks for Peter. The days that turned into nights bestowed two years right in front of him, making young Peter into a senior at high school. AP Astronomy was something stellar that Peter enjoyed, but his teacher Mr. Burnham’s voice made the hour they shared together long. Mr. Burnham’s voice had been able to alter time itself, stretching the forty-seven-minute class period they shared together into what seemed like hours. Peter impatiently tapped his pen at the end of his desk at a fast pace, while bouncing his leg up and down out of sheer boredom.  
Peters head jerked up rapidly; looking at the clock once the bell signaling it was time for eighth period. “Finally.” He murmured to himself as he began to put his books and belongings into his backpack, then left Mr. Burnham’s class promptly after saying goodbye to Mr. Burnham for the weekend.  
In Peter’s eighth period, he sat himself in between a bookish girl he called “D.D.” and M.J. “What are you reading today D.D.?” Peter questioned, admiring the girl who always had her nose in a book.  
“Much Ado About Nothing.” She answered, marking something she had just read while scribbling a note next to it. “Shakespeare.” She looked over at Peter for a quick second.  
“For Lang and Lit?” Peter knew he had a final Shakespearean assignment, he just hadn’t chosen his play yet.  
“Pleasure.” D.D. smiled, holding her pen up to her lips as she did.  
Peter thought she was astonishingly pretty, her long brown hair hit the desk as she read, strands tucked behind her ear. Her oversized block colored sweater hid her physical features underneath it, but Peter figured she was average in size due to her small features and physique.  
The AP BC Calculus teacher walked in to help students review for their AP Exam that would be coming up after the weekend was over, D.D. put her book away and the two payed attention to their teacher whom was up at the board drawing and scribbling numbers and expressions. Whenever Peter looked over to M.J. or D.D. they were both scribbling down the review, adding annotations to the problem as they went. Peter admired the grit they had in common, it was something he never possessed. Peter worked hard in school, but never exceeded the requirements given, nor did he study more than he had to. Peter assumed they had always gone the extra mile due to the downtime they must have, unlike Peter who was usually busy helping Tony Stark with work or was cooking with Aunt May.  
The final bell rang, dismissing school for the weekend. Peter quickly packed up but didn’t leave his spot yet.  
“Alright, it’s time for me to leave you both wondering about me for the next two days.” D.D. smiled, knowing that she never contacted Peter or M.J. outside of school. “I know you’ll miss me.”  
“Of course, we will,” M.J. said, still looking down at her paper. She was finishing some notes they had just been given, but most students didn’t care to take down.  
“Where do you go anyways?” Peter looked at D.D., who was pushing up the sleeves of her sweater past her forearm.  
“Oh, that’s a secret. You aren’t particularly good at those, Parker.”  
“You don’t know that, Johnson.” Peter mocked D.D. for calling him Parker, she always did, and it never bothered him either. “Why don’t you walk home with me today?” He asked her, knowing she would say no.  
“You know that’s not going to happen.” D.D. chuckled, picking up her backpack and swinging it around her back. “I’ve got to go, but if you really do want to see me later come find me at the café.”  
“Alright, I might just swing by then.” Peter figured he wouldn’t have the time to but would try later regardless. “Goodbye Dee.” He waved as she left the classroom and disappeared within the crowd of people.  
“She’s sweet, I just don’t understand why she didn’t join the triathlon.” M.J. closed her book, it had been a few minutes after the bell rang but she was particularly slow at leaving, especially on Fridays.  
“She probably doesn’t have the time.” Peter stated grabbing his backpack and stood up while M.J. finished packing up her stuff.  
“She’s a total flirt yet is such a ghost.”  
“That’s fine.” Peter understood that D.D. was in fact a flirt, and a ghost, but what scholarly girl isn’t a romanticist flirt?  
Peter found himself walking M.J. home, without D.D. in the picture. He stopped by the deli to buy a sandwich then proceeded to go home himself. Time relatively flew by quickly as he had been impatiently doing homework so that he could run errands and go to the Cafe to find D.D. by the time it was too late. Peter left his room to hopefully find May somewhere about the apartment but had no luck in doing so. Peter scrawled a note for May to find when she came home, and he left after grabbing some money and his bag. The streets of Queens were warm, sunlight was still offered to the people and everything was golden. He had errands to run but decided to stop by Café Bach before carrying them out.  
Within the window of Café Bach, D.D. was found with her nose still in Much Ado About Nothing. Peter stopped to admire her before going in and joining the queue for coffee. Café Bach was small, conversations across the café could be overhead without intention of it happening. It was just small and cozy, Peter knew it was a place D.D. often wound up at. It was truly a gorgeous place specifically made for the studious and those who studied hard to succeed.  
“Can I get a medium iced caramel muh-ki-toh?” Peter asked the barista, D.D. noticed who it was due to his lack of knowledge on how to pronounce macchiato and just his voice overall.  
“Macchiato, Parker.” D.D. specified, not even looking up to address him.  
“Macchiato, sorry. I’ll have that.” Peter looked ashamed of his mispronunciation but shoved it off quickly while waiting for his coffee to be ready. Once they called and said his order was ready, Peter grabbed his coffee and sat down with D.D. at her window table. “Sorry about that, I’m not very big on the whole coffee scene.”  
“It’s alright, beginners mistake.” D.D. grinned, closing her book then looked towards Peter. She smiled as her eyes met Peters.  
“Wow, you shut your book to talk to me?” Peter took a sip of his coffee, attempting to hide the fact he was shocked she would do such a thing for him.  
“You took the time out of your day to come see me, I might as well attempt to talk to you.” She had her block colored sweater hung up on the back of her chair, leaving her in a red cropped tank top with the word “honey” embroidered in cursive across her chest. Her long brown hair covered her lack of a bra, as the drapes of her hair were lazily resting over her cleavage and down her back,  
“It’s golden hour.” She gazed out the window, seeing the sun in such a place that everybody and every object on the street had a golden hue fixated on them. “It’s so beautiful, it’s my favorite time of day.” She leaned in on the table, crossing her forearms as she did so.  
D.D.’s fingers were dainty, pale, and covered with golden statement rings, they intertwined with each other with ease, leaving Peter baffled as to how they could do that with such large and numerous amounts of rings were placed on her fingers.  
“There’s only a week left of school, why are you suddenly talking to MJ and me more?” Peter wanted to understand more about D.D., she was almost a mythical creature. “Not that I don’t like it or anything, but you would’ve never invited us to come here before. What changed?”  
“Nothing has changed,” D.D. knew she was always short with her responses to Peter. “We go off to college soon, we’ll be on our own. We won’t have the chance to sit here together anytime soon after this.” Within the way she spoke, Peter had the chance to realize that she feared what the future brought.  
“Why do you fear it so much?”  
“There isn’t anything in this world for free. I don’t want to hold back on anything anymore, but I should, shouldn’t I? I’m an adult, I can’t choose now to be a kid.” D.D. was right, she was 18, and she did only have a week left of high school.  
“Dee, why’d you wait?” Peter wasn’t one to talk, since sophomore year he had been doing homework, working with Tony Stark, and then came home to help Aunt May.  
“Some people don’t get a choice in what they want to do, Parker. I would love to prance around the city and be young and stupid for once. Instead I find myself living vicariously through these characters in Shakespearean and Elizabethan plays.”  
“There’s still time, come with me.” Peter figured there wasn’t anything to lose, D.D. and Peter’s newly kindled friendship was sure to only last through the last week of school. Peter finished drinking his macchiato, and stood up offering a hand to D.D.  
“Where are we going? I don’t have time for games, Parker.” D.D. hesitantly took Peter’s hand, getting herself up.  
“Neither do I.” Peter grabbed D.D.’s sweater and watched D.D. as she threw away her trash and put her book into a smaller backpack than the one she carries around at school. “Here.” Peter handed her the sweater back, being as chivalrous as possible.  
Peter held the door for D.D. and followed her out. Peter wasn’t sure where he would take her first but did know that he still had to go to a bookstore. “Dee… What’s your favorite place to get your plays?”  
“Oh, it’s a place close to here.” She slipped on her sweater, hiking the sleeves up past her forearms as usual.  
“I want you to take me there and choose your favorite Shakespeare play for me to read.” Peter smiled, hoping that this challenge would be one that she particularly enjoyed. When Peter looked at D.D. she was smiling significantly and beheld an exceedingly jubilant ambiance. “Why do you seem so happy? It’s a simple request, really.”  
“I know it is, Parker, I just think it’s funny that you’re trusting me to choose the book for your final Lit and Lang report.” She pushed her hair back as she spoke, exposing more of her face and neck, “I’m not that naïve, Peter.”  
“I knew you weren’t, it’s just an errand I have to run and then I’ll show you the time I promised.” Peter gave a petite smile, “It’s also a fantastic way to know more about you.”  
The dialogue between the two was short and there wasn’t much communication between the two on the way to the bookstore. They walked side by side, keeping a respectable distance. Peter was intrigued by D.D., if that hadn’t already been obvious. He liked the way she looked at things differently, how everything had great meaning and intentions to her. He was envious of how her outlook on life was incredibly balanced, she saw the negative as a lesson and the positive as a reward. Although there weren’t many words shared between them on the way, Peter was able to sit back and observe D.D., involuntary smiles and chuckles slipped up whenever she would do something incredibly expected of her.  
D.D. is the type of girl who tries not to step on cracks or lines in the sidewalk yet attempts to walk with an elegant rhythm to flaunt her natural impression of steadiness. Peter found her magnificent, he enjoyed watching the way she walked, the way she looked at the life surrounding her, how she didn’t let anything small pass her by. She was able to notice all the incredibly trivial details, which made everything much more important to her. She read between the lines and understood life’s meanings in a way that Peter had only read about in books.  
She seemed incredibly fake to him, Peter didn’t understand how somebody who was so meticulous was just sitting in front of him. Time went by slowly with D.D. by Peter’s side, but in a contrasting way to Mr. Burnham’s class. Mr. Burnham made the time go by slowly by spewing incredibly boring facts about the universe out of his mouth; everything D.D. said was interesting and full of importance. Peter could’ve possibly mistaken her for being somebody important; the way D.D. spoke was full of confidence and authority but was still soft and mellow at the same time. She reminded him of the songs Aunt May would often sing along to in the shower, soft and sweet noises with a mysterious intent of evoking suppressed emotions.  
Contrary to songs, Peter thought of her as a Shakespearean tragedy. Shakespearean tragedies were often written in a romantic language yet carried a deeper meaning than the fluffed words that William had written down.  
“Peter?” D.D. was still looking down, ensuring she didn’t step on any cracks; “What are you thinking about?”  
“Rex Orange County, Shakespeare, and you.” Peter walked at his own pace, not minding the cracks that D.D. was working hard to avoid. “What’s on your mind Dee?” Peter was ashamed he didn’t actually know D.D.’s name, but nobody did. Peter was hoping D.D. would give him a long answer, about how she looks at the world, about herself, about anything but ‘nothing’.  
“My mind wanders often, I’m not sure.” She shook her head, grabbing the straps of her backpack as she walked. “What do I have to do with Rex Orange County, Peter?”  
“Nothing, I was just thinking about his music. It sounds nice… I guess.” Peter was embarrassed that he was comparing the girl next to him to a few dumb songs he had heard through Aunt May.  
“I already knew that, he’s a romantic genius if you ask me.” D.D. was still fiddling with her straps as she pointed to a green shop. “This is it,” She lead Peter inside, “what would you like? A tragedy, comedy, or a historical piece?” She was already excited to tell Peter all about Shakespeare.  
“I told you to choose your favorite, Dee.” Peter had read his fair share of Shakespeare through his English classes, especially Lit and Lang. He felt as if he had enough of a premise to read almost any Shakespeare play.  
“Well, my all time favorite is Macbeth, but I’m sure you wouldn’t want to re-read it for your project.” Peter was able to conclude a lot about D.D. from her liking of Macbeth, Macbeth was a tragedy, full of murder and deceit, as well as strong and important relationships.  
“That’s nonsense, I’d love to analyze Macbeth for the tenth time.” Peter joked, hoping D.D. would find it funny.  
“I could choose another if you really don’t want Macbeth that badly, Peter.”  
“No, Macbeth is fine!” Peter quickly grabbed a copy and dragged D.D. to the counter before she could protest. “Personally, I think I’m going to go super in depth on analyzing Lady Macbeth this time. She’s a wonderful character, but I’ve only looked closely at Macduff and Macbeth. I think it’s time to give the lady some love.” Peter was familiar with Macbeth as he had read it in his Sophomore year.  
“I think that’s great, Peter.” D.D. sounded happy yet her tone also told Peter that he was trying too hard. “If you need help, I’m usually available after school. You’d have to check with me first though, I might have to work.”  
Peter slid the book to the cashier and watched as she rang it up, “I just feel so bad this book is going to be completely ruined with annotations.” He handed the cashier the money for the book without question and grabbed his bag in return. “I guess it just shows that I’ve read between the lines.”  
Peter and D.D. walked out of the shop, although it was cute, it was a place Peter thought he would never return. Golden hour was leaving the city behind, as the sun was setting, hues of red, and rose filled the sky. The lights of the city were lighting up, Peter knew his time with D.D. was limited.  
“Come on.” Peter waved his hand, motioning D.D. to follow him. Peter had grown up in Queens, living in so close to the city means he had an advantage on knowing how to avoid the tourists and finding the best places to watch the sunset.  
“Parker, where are we going?” D.D. questioned him, following behind lazily.  
“I’m showing you some of the city, remember?” Peter smiled, offering his hand to guide her. Peter understood it was a bold move on his part, but he didn’t care.  
“It better be nice.” She winked while raising her arm to take Peter’s hand. D.D. wasn’t interested in flirting with Peter, she had other things she had to take care of and didn’t have the time for boys. She worked hard to get where she was in her life, she wasn’t going to let Peter in to potentially ruin it.  
Deep down, Peter knew D.D. wasn’t interested in him the way he was interested in her. Peter didn’t want any romance to come out of the relationship they had just begun together, but he was certainly interested in D.D. in ways he couldn’t possibly fathom. The pair understood nothing could come out of it, but for the time being, they decided to be young and stupid teenagers in New York City for one last time before they went their separate ways for university.  
Peter led D.D. to a dark alley, making turns throughout the entire back ways of New York City. D.D. trusted Peter knew what he was doing, that he wouldn’t hurt her, or allow anything to happen to the two of them.  
“Peter, it’s getting late.” D.D. was right, it was getting late.  
“It’s alright; we’re here, Dee.” Peter began up the fire escape of an apartment building, D.D. followed closely behind him. “Are you doing okay?” Peter was concerned for D.D., he wasn’t sure if climbing up fire escapes was routine for her.  
“I’m doing great, Peter, don’t worry.” D.D. was eager to see the view Peter was about to show her, the sky was still lit up with the golden hues a sunset consists of.  
“Dee, would you like me to take your bag?” Peter offered, it was a small bag, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask in case it was actually heavy.  
“Sure, you can put your book in it if you want.” D.D. handed Peter her bag, it was a yellow kanken, so Peter struggled to open the unfamiliar bag. “Here, I’ll do it Pete.” She took the bag and opened it with ease, leaving Peter in awe. D.D. let Peter carry her bag and his book up to the top of the building, where the two of them gathered on the roof.  
“It’s nice up here, you can see almost everything.” Peter pointed out landmarks that everybody knew, but also the ones that mattered to only them. “There’s our school, and there’s the shop we were just at.”  
D.D. was impressed by Peter’s sense of direction, she was even more impressed that she could clearly see Queens from the building Peter had brought her to. It was unfortunate that she couldn’t stay out late with Peter like she wanted to.  
As the night fell, the city came to life, Peter could barely point out the constellations that were found above them due to how bright the city’s lights actually were. D.D.’s phone buzzed in the kanken Peter was still wearing as he was showing D.D. everything he could see.  
“Fuck, Peter, can I have my bag real quick?” D.D. pushed her hair behind her ears and straightened out her jacket as she spoke. Peter nodded, feeling the vibrations against his back he took off the bag and handed it to her quickly. “Thank you.”  
“Yes, Daddy?” D.D. answered the phone, sounding gleeful as possible while showing the dullest expression on her face. Peter assumed it was D.D.’s father who was calling, as she wasn’t excited enough for it to be a boyfriend of any kind. “I’m in the city right now, just people watching and looking at the lights. I’ll head there soon.” D.D. didn’t sound very happy, she bit her lip after finishing her sentence.  
Peter didn’t say a word, it didn’t sound like he should. He felt as if saying anything to D.D. would cause trouble. D.D. looked at Peter up and down before shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  
“Alright, alright… I’ll head to the station now. I’ll get changed at home and then I’ll come see you. Okay, goodbye Daddy.” D.D. was hurt, Peter could tell by the shift in her voice. What Peter couldn’t understand was why D.D. was upset to see her father, but figured he shouldn’t ask. D.D. hung up the call and put her phone back into her backpack.  
“I hope you don’t mind me asking you to walk me home, do you?” She zipped up the back and buttoned up the straps before slipping the bag back onto her back.  
“I hope you don’t mind me asking if you’re safe at home but, are you?” Peter would have refused to take D.D. back to a place she wasn’t safe at. Aunt May definitely would’ve let D.D. stay if Peter told her the situation.  
“I moved out, Peter. It’s just me at home.”  
“Oh, I’ll go with you then.” Peter’s mind began to race at a hundred miles per minute, but didn’t question it.  
Time went by slowly as D.D. and Peter went to the station to return to Queens. Peter was concerned for his newly made friend but decided it wasn’t his business to be involved in. Peter was aware that D.D. was in fact a smart girl who could carry her own weight, that Peter didn’t have to watch over her. She was strikingly independent, it shocked Peter to even be with her at this time. When Peter and D.D. had reached the station, it was around nine o’ clock, Aunt May had given him as much independence as he needed, but still didn’t appreciate it when he was home too late.  
The duo got onto the subway and rode it until they had reached their stop, Queens. The subway was full of different types of people, but none like D.D.. Peter still couldn’t shake the how unique D.D. was, it was hard to find anybody as connected to the world as she was, he thought out of all places, the subway would behold the most of them. At this hour, the only people on subways going to Queens were those who had just gotten off a shift at their dead-end jobs, starving artists, and wanna-be actors. The epitome of the New York dream.  
Queens was located directly outside of the city, making the subway ride fifteen minutes non-stop. D.D. and Peter left promptly, sticking close by to each other. On the walk to D.D.’s apartment, there was never more than a foot of space between them. Peter couldn’t help but notice how quiet D.D. had become since she had gotten off the phone but he didn’t want to ask. He knew it wasn’t his place, nor would it be his place. The walk itself wasn’t long at all, D.D. lived in a big apartment building in a nicer area of Queens than what he lived in. The two bedroom apartment he shared with Aunt May was cozy in a remotely alright area. Peter couldn’t quite think of how D.D. was able to live independently and afford her apartment, he figured she must have rich parents and a large allowance.  
“It’s nice here, Dee.” Peter and D.D. hadn’t reached her apartment yet, but he was already impressed. “Seems super cozy. I’m slightly jealous.” He chuckled, he was more nervous than he had realized.  
“Yeah, it really is…” She sighed, leading him into an elevator to take him to the third floor of the building; “sorry to be so humble. I don’t really enjoy it here, it’s lonely. I’m moving upstate soon, for university. I’ve been on my own for some time.”  
“It shows,” Peter didn’t mean to be rude, but it definitely came across that way. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, you’re just super attentive to miniscule details.”  
“You’re making things worse for yourself, Peter.” D.D. laughed, letting herself out of the elevator first while Peter trailed behind. The elevator wasn’t a far walk from her door, maybe twenty feet, at most.  
Peter expected an incredibly welcoming and comfortable setting for D.D., something that requires a lot of effort to look like there was no effort put into it; a bohemian style for the 18 year old who was already out of the house, something cluttered, cozy, and full of books. Except, that wasn’t what Peter had been greeted by. Peter had been greeted by much more mature features of the household. It wasn’t cluttered or messy, it was clean, it was white, everything was monochromatic. Peter wasn’t entirely sure if this had been D.D.’s household, as none of it looked like it belonged to her.  
“We didn’t break in, Pete.” D.D. laughed, closing the door behind the two. She set her kanken down on the ground next to the door, and slipped her tattered up Old-Skool Vans onto the ground next to her bag. She had a few pairs of beaten up sneakers and slides next to the shoes she just placed down, it was a large array of types of shoes, but none of them out of the ordinary.  
“Would you like something to eat or drink before I have to head out again? I’ll cook us up something, he doesn’t like it when I come over hungry.” D.D. offered, grabbing a La Croix and motioned it towards Peter.  
“Uh, no thanks, unless you just have some water?” Peter shook his head and walked toward the island in the middle of D.D.’s kitchen, “It’s really… bright and colorless?” He looked around more and more. He couldn’t believe this was D.D.’s place.  
“Yeah, I know.” D.D. smiled and handed Peter his bottle of water, “it’s Fiji… Pretentious I know.” She moved a strand of hair behind her ears before leaning against the island Peter had just walked over to. She took off her sweater and set it down onto the counter next to her, “Peter I have to get dressed so I’m going to leave you out here, is that alright?”  
“That’s fine, Dee.”  
“Just have a seat and don’t say anything when I come back out.” D.D. left Peter confused, but Peter didn’t hesitate to agree.  
“Okay.” Peter was quick to agree and didn’t say anything else. He waited patiently for D.D. to change, he didn’t know what to expect when she returned. “I’m sure D.D. is just going to see her father, I don’t need to get worried or anything. Maybe she just doesn’t want me knowing she wears things outside of her element.” He thought to himself, he couldn’t understand why D.D. cared so much if he said anything or not. D.D. was her own person, Peter couldn’t be able to judge her even if he tried. There had been enough curve balls thrown towards him within the past few hours that he couldn’t imagine being more shocked than he already was.  
It’s too bad Peter thought that, because he was. When D.D. returned from her room, Peter hadn’t even glanced up to see her, but she looked totally different. She was wearing a black blouse that dipped down to above her belly button, her bralette and cleavage were on display for Peter to see, and he wasn’t sure how to react. The entire time that Peter had known D.D., she was known to cover herself up, the top alone was enough to make the wheels in Peter’s head spin. The further his eyes trailed, the more he believed a different girl had walked out of the room. Her legs on full display, her hips, wide set but skinny, the leather skirt she wore was something Peter didn’t believe she could’ve ever owned. It was short, it was black, slick, and held up around her skinny waist by a black Gucci belt.  
“Peter, you said you wouldn’t say anything.” D.D. was slipping on black red-bottoms, her hair was half up, letting the longest parts naturally fall as she was putting on the heels.  
“I haven’t said anything, but designer? Really?” Peter was drawn to her due to her complexity, but now he had seen the vixen side of her that he could’ve never imagined. “The colorful D.D. Johnson, where’d she go?”  
“Parker… you’re on thin ice. Drink your water before you get too thirsty.” D.D. winked at him before strutting into a separate room. “Come, keep me company.” She beckoned for Peter, who was left speechless by the change he had just witnessed.  
The room Peter had been led into was something beyond his imagination, he thought things couldn’t get more astonishing. On a wall there was a shelving system holding a large collection of heels. The heels ranged from Gucci, Prada, and Louboutins, it had looked like a girl’s wet dream. Peter didn’t know much about designer fashion, although he did live in New York. Living in Queens and being around the city so much had given him ideas of the price points set on these heels. He was afraid to ask about all the other accessories and clothes that the room was full of. There were racks full of designer, the room covered in monochromatic colors, finished with marble tables and desks. Peter found D.D. fixed in the corner of the room, sitting in front of a huge vanity with makeup spread across it in neatly organized acrylic containers. Surrounding the lit up vanity were white drawers that led Peter to only assume were full of makeup.  
“I know you’re confused Peter, it’s alright.” D.D. hooked her phone up to speakers that were set all around her apartment, softly playing “Lovely” by Billie Eilish and Khalid, the song was one Peter was familiar with, but didn’t know entirely, he had heard it around on Spotify a few times before. The song itself brought some of the D.D. that Peter thought he had known back into the girl that was sitting in front of him.  
“You could say that, I just don’t really understand it.” Peter was standing around sheepishly, D.D. make eye contact with him through the mirror and smiled, raising her curling wand to her hair.  
“Peter, being around me is like a box of chocolates, you never know what can happen.” She twirled her hair around the wand, being careful not to burn herself. “I like it that way, although I’m not proud of this. You can see me as a human, but you won’t see any humanity within me.”  
“Dee, that isn’t true. I see plenty within you.” Peter didn’t fully understand what D.D. was saying, he never did.  
“No, you see what I want you to see, which until now, wasn’t much. You can sit Peter, the chair won’t eat you.” She let the strand of hair fall off the wand as she pulled away, and picked up her next strand. “It’s comfortable, I promise.”  
“It looks expensive, I don’t want to ruin it.” Peter looked at the chair, it was gray and held a white fur blanket, which he assumed was faux.  
“Just sit down, it’s weird that you’re standing around.” The mirror she used to look at Peter in was huge, she could see the entirety of the room, the lights surrounding the frame were blinding as well. Peter was shocked she could even see him with the blinding lights shining directly onto her.  
“This whole thing is weird, D.D.. I thought I was getting to know you, but I guess not.” He took a seat in D.D.’s chair, covering himself up with the blanket that was draped upon it. “I feel so out of element here, this is something I would’ve never imagined for you.” Peter jumped when the song had changed from the calm sounds of “Lovely” to the upbeat tune of Rex Orange County’s “Television/So Far So Good”.  
“I told you, it’s not something I’m proud of. I’m comfortable at school, that’s my element. I stay closed, I stay draped with clothing, nobody knows my physique or my personality. I’m a quiet girl who studies and keeps her head down there,” D.D. put down her curling iron after unraveling her hair from it.  
“So then what’s this?” Peter didn’t want to know the answer, he figured the less he knew about this side of D.D. the better, but he asked regardless, it was involuntary, but it happened.  
“It’s work, Peter.” Her answers were short when she didn’t want to talk about it, that Peter understood for sure.  
“This is something that we’re going to pretend I don’t know about, isn’t it?” Peter was glad to know D.D. thought highly enough of him to share this secret.  
“Carry it to your grave.” D.D. finished curling her hair, Peter didn’t understand why she had been getting all made up, he thought she was pretty regardless. The two mostly sat in silence while D.D. did her makeup, “Peter, what are you going to do once school’s out?”  
“Well, May and I decided it’d be better if I went to college for the semester a little early. You know, so I can get settled in and everything. I’m dorming with some kid I don’t know and I’d like the extra month or two without him.”  
“Sounds like you’re going to be living the dream there, Peter.” D.D., although dressed like a vixen, was sweet and kind regardless.  
“Yeah, you’re one to talk. So, you’re also going upstate?” Peter didn’t hesitate in asking, he was hopeful that he’d see D.D. around at some point.  
“I go where my job goes,” D.D. didn’t want Peter to know where she was going to school, but it was true, she does follow wherever the job takes her, landing her a spot in Queens was lucky enough. “Why else do you think I’d move to Queens in the middle of the school year?”  
“Oh, so you’ve been doing this for a while.” Peter was glad D.D. had a job that enabled her to live on her own and afford designer clothing, he could only dream to be wealthy enough to buy the belt across her waist and not have to go without something else.  
“Longer than I should’ve been, it’s dreadful, really.” D.D. was putting in large diamonds in her ears and switched out her chunky rings that she had been wearing at Cafe Bach, for dainty, golden rings with large stones encrusted. Peter was glad to see D.D. also had slipped on a deathly hallows ring, it was blended in enough to look classy, but still allowed D.D. to have a piece of herself back.  
“It looks like it pays well,” Peter lifted up his hands to shrug and looked around the room, then leaned back in his chair, D.D. shook her head and smiled.  
“I work hard, Peter. The designer are all gifted to me, I only wear them when I work.” D.D. turned around in her seat, “Not to sound like I’m trying to be so ‘quirky’ and ‘relatable’ but I’d rather wear my Vans. They don’t hurt my feet the way these do.”  
“You look so unhappy in this get up,” Peter looked at her up and down, “at least you look good in that tight skirt and Gucci belt.” Peter laughed.  
“I look like an object,” D.D. said, Peter lost his smile and frowned, he didn’t like the fact D.D. had to feel that way.  
“Sorry to joke around, you know I’m not the type to hit on girls.” Peter adjusted in his seat, “thought I’d make light of it.”  
“No, Peter, I know I look good. I’d rather be the girl in the Cafe is all.” She stood up and pulled her skirt down before walking over to Peter, “I’ll make us some food and then we should go our separate ways, don’t you agree?”  
“Yeah, sounds perfect.” Peter stood up himself, and took the step closer to D.D., he put his hands on D.D.’s shoulders and let them fall to her elbows, squeezing lightly. “Dee, you look great.”  
“I know, Peter.” D.D. put on a sad smile and touched Peter’s face lightly, he jumped a little, but knew her intent was sweet.  
It was obvious the two enjoyed each other’s company, they both knew it. Peter had wished that he and D.D.’s relationship would’ve started sooner, but it was known now that it couldn’t have happened, and it wouldn’t continue farther than it had tonight. It was a disappointing thought for the both of them. They stayed close until Peter’s phone had begun to vibrate, making Peter jump back to answer his phone.  
“Kid, where are you?” Tony spoke, slightly concerned for Peter.  
“I’m at a friend’s house Mr. Stark, don’t worry.” Peter let himself out of D.D.’s massive closet, walking back to the kitchen island where he had left his Fiji. He began to fiddle with it as Tony spoke.  
“Your hot aunt called wondering if you were with me, I told her yes, so you better get home quickly.” Peter was slightly disgusted by Tony’s comment, he never liked it when anybody spoke about his Aunt May that way.  
“Alright, I’ll be there shortly.” Peter set the bottle of Fiji down with the end of his sentence, and turned around waiting for D.D. to return to the kitchen with him.  
“That sounds great kid, let me know when you are.” Tony hung up, Peter put his phone back into his pocket and waited as he heard the sound of heels tap with every step.  
“May’s starting to get worried so I should probably get out of here as quickly as I can.” He rested his face on his hand, leaning against the island to support his arm. Peter couldn’t understand how she lived in this amount of luxury at such a young age, there were a lot of things he couldn’t understand apparently. Peter understood science and technology very well, but the social sciences behind what was going on were another story. Peter wish he knew better, but time wasn’t forgiving on the two. The nightfall was something that came quickly to the two, although time felt as if it had fallen slowly. D.D. pushed a plate towards Peter with a napkin, fork, and knife.  
“Do you need more water, Pete? Coffee?” She sat next to Peter at the island, she stood while she awaited his answer.  
“No. I’m fine, Dee, thank you.” Peter opened his Fiji water and watched D.D. as she sat down, there was a third seat of free space that sat between the two. Whenever D.D. smiled because of Peter, Peter had gotten a soft feeling in the pit of his stomach; a feeling he liked. “Dee, can I say one last thing about your… character development?”  
“Shoot it, Pete.”  
“You look like you belong in an Audi with a famous rapper next to you, flexin’ on them haters. All of that, you know? It’s a nice look, but it’s odd to see you like this.” Peter was slightly embarrassed he had just said ‘flexin’ on them haters’ out loud, but it did make a good point.  
“Lil’ Tay is quaking, Peter. I better give her a run for her money.” D.D. laughed, the conversation was long and cheerful, although the subject was on a spoiled nine-year-old, they were happy to talk about it. It was a happy moment that they shared together, Peter was quite frankly slightly upset that it had to end.  
It was a nice night for the two of them and they both shared the unsettling feeling that it would be over soon.  
“Well, I’ll give you a quick tour then I’ll let you leave.” D.D.’s curled hair bounced as she walked towards a seperate room a room that Peter hadn’t been to, it was smaller than the room containing D.D.’s shoes and makeup. It beheld an earthier vibe than the rest of the house.  
“This is my room, it’s the only room I really spend time in.” She told Peter, Peter nodded, understanding what that was like. “I personally think it’s the coziest.”  
“I think I like it best in here too.” Peter agreed with D.D., this room was the room Peter expected out of D.D., messy, humble, and covered from wall to wall with books and hobbies. Peter could tell this was where she felt the happiest, it was very much her own environment. Closets were also overflowing with the clothes Peter had seen her wear in school, unlike the first room, filled with racks of designer clothing. “It’s getting really late, I should probably be going now.”  
“That was the only room I had left to show you,” Her fingers interlocked within eachother, just as they had at Bach’s, just hours before. “I’ll show you out,” D.D. bit her lip and pushed a piece of curled hair behind her ear.  
“Thank you, D.D.” Peter followed D.D. to her door, where she grabbed her bag before opening the door for Peter to leave.  
“It’s my pleasure, Pete. I’ll see you at school next week.” She smiled, going in for a hug with Peter.  
Peter reciprocated the hug, pulling her close. Her body was tiny and fragile in comparison to his muscular frame. Neither one of them wanted to let go first, so they stood in eachother’s arms for a while until D.D. deeply sighed.  
“Peter, don’t hate me for this.”  
“Hate you for what? I don’t see anything wrong.” Peter wasn’t able to continue by the time D.D.’s mouth was placed on his. Peter’s eyes fell wide with shock for a brief moment before accepting what had happened. His eyes closed softly, he held D.D.’s waist tightly, his knees felt weak but he kept himself stable. D.D. began to smile softly into the kiss, later turning it into a contagious giggle between herself and Peter.  
“That stays between us.”


End file.
